Cannon characters(TFAAQAS)
This is the roles where the canon characters in Steven Universe play in The Fluorite, Angel aura quartz, and Azurite saga Steven Quartz Universe Steven is a Gem-Human hybrid Of Rose Quartz and Greg Universe who is learning to use his powers. He is aware that the universal gems exist and is friends with them and promised not to tell the crystal gems about them as the crystal gems think that the universal gems are homeworld spies. Angel see's Steven as a fun kid to hang with and even acts like an older brother to him, Fluorite could care less about Steven, Azurite is baffled by Steven about the fact he is a gem hybrid Azurite often studies him, Golden like Steven for who he his and he believes in him to becoming a leader Steven Likes to hang out with the universal gems as he has more gem family Garnet Garnet is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire the current leader of the crystal gems. Though she, pearl and amethyst see the universal gems as homeworld spies, but she realizes that Steven is friends with them. Angel see's garnet as an example as a perfect love even though he believes he is a better partner for sapphire, Fluorite see's garnet as a reminder of his love for his girlfriend crystal, Azurite is a bit disgusted on garnet but is fine with her, Golden thinks that garnet is awesome for being a different gem fusion. Garnet see's the universal gems as allies for in case Homeworld tries to come for Earth again. Ruby and Sapphire Ruby and Sapphire the two gems who form garnet The universal gems accept the fact they decide to stay fused forever accept azurite who was a homeworld spy until fluorite and angel aura helped hi see Homeworld's evil ways Angel aura is in love with Sapphire but is scared of Ruby, Fluorite see's them as a very odd couple but doesn't question it, while azurite is only a bit disgusted at them for being a different gem fusion, Golden likes how ruby and sapphire can stay and want to Fuse forever as Garnet Ruby and sapphire trust the universal gems as much as they trust pearl with fusion Amethyst Amethyst is the defective quartz solider of the prime kindergarten Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet see's the universal gems as spies from homeworld that's until later the find out that they are crystal gems like them. Angel aura is in love with amethyst but is shy to admit it, Fluorite see's her as another quartz solider but finds her cool, but azurite only see's her as a defect who should've been broken by now, Golden like to party and hang out with amethyst and find her as a awesome quartz. Amethyst likes the Universal gems and sees theme as good friends Pearl Pearl is the renegade who helped Rose Quartz during the rebellion Pearl, amethyst and Garnet see's the universal gems as spies until they got to know them Angel see's pearl as a awesome sword fighter and got most of his training from her, fluorite see's Pearl as another rebel against Homeworld as he saw the rebel within her during his Judgment by the Diamonds, Azurite see's pearl as another common Pearl who stand around and hold stuff for you, Golden has a mega crush on Pearl but pearl is not aware of it. Pearl is fond of the Universal gems accept for Azurite Rose Quartz Rose Quartz is the former leader of the crystal gems Rose saw the good in Angel and Fluorite and she knew they would fight for Earth. Angel was in love with Rose but now is always sadden when someone mentions her, Fluorite Hated rose and he is glad that is gone but not fully, Azurite never met Rose Quartz, But hearing of her legacy and knowing how she shattered Pink Diamond is actually quite frightened of her, Golden knew who Rose was as he met her and pearl when he was looking for the rebel she was the reason Golden was a rebel in the first place. Rose would have trusted the universal gems as friends and allies for the protection of Earth Lapis Lazuli Peridot Jasper Category:Canon Gems Category:Angelauraquartz0001's Content